hockey_love_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hockey Love: Book 1
Timeline The setting of the book starts in August 19, 2011 in Regina, Saskatchewan. It continues on December 29, 2011 and goes to January 6, 2012. Plot Marie and her friends are all excited about going to the World Juniors in Calgary and Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. During, the game against Denmark on December 29, 2011. Scott scores a goal, and sees Marie cheering, she yells over the glass, "Hey Scott!" And gives him knuckles for his goal. After the game, Scott hurries to find Marie and give her his number. He at first doesn't see him, then he sees her with her friends. She forgets her phone at her seat and goes back to fetch it. When she walks up, Scott starts talking to her, they have a short conversation, then Marie leaves. Later, her friends plan on going to a club, Marie doesn't attend with them. She thinks she has her key for her room, but discovers she doesn't have it. Marie goes back to the lobby, and waits for someone at the front desk to help her, or for CJ to come back from the club. CJ doesn't come, and all of Team Canada comes in, Scott starts talking to her, after everyone leaves. They talk but get interupted by Scott's teammates, Mark Steel and Brandon Gallagher. Scott invites Marie in to watch the Buffalo Sabres play the Winnipeg Jets. She accepts and watchs it, until she gets a text from CJ. Scott comes out of the room to find why Marie left, she tells him what was going on, and he choses to tag along. They go to the club, and with CJ, Scott, and Marie's help: They get everyone into the truck that Liam loaned them. Scott and Marie walk back to the hotel, talking about thier family, and their life in Ontario and Saskatchewan. It turns out the press was following them. They arrive at the hotel, Niall (who woke up) tells Marie that Matthew likes her. She already knows that, so she walks away, with CJ. Later that night, Scott's at Marie's door and is about to ask Marie out, but he chokes, and doesn't ask her. The next morning, numerous sports networks report that Scott Charleson has a "girlfriend". Scott and Marie talked about it for a while in Scott's room, and they go back to Marie's room, looking for Tiffany. She left. Marie checks the tracking device in her purse (because Tiffany always loses them). And pin-points a location. Apperantly, it's Scott's brother's, James, house. They go there, and Scott and James talk about it, while Tiffany talk a bit in Liam's truck. They both apologized. Marie has a press conferance, to explain that Scott and her aren't a couple. Scott tells Brendan Gilson his plan to ask Marie out. He tells him that he should get her favourite flower, white roses. The same night, Matthew tells Marie, CJ, and Garritt that they should go out, CJ and Garritt agree in a heartbeat. After a bit of persuasion, Marie agrees and goes with them. Matthew was flirting with Marie that whole night, and she was getting annoyed with it. The next morning, on the news, it shows that Marie, Matthew, and Scott are a "Love Triangle". Marie is upset, and hopes both Scott and Matthew don't see. Before Scott's hockey game, he finds out about the "Love Triangle". He's upset, Marie is too, but still goes to the hockey game. There was a giant New Year's party in Calgary, that was hosted by some of Liam's hockey player friends, and Liam invites all his friend. Since Tiffany is dating Brandon Gallagher, she brings her, and he brings Scott. Marie tries to talk to Scott the whole night, but he doesn't listen. On January 2, Scott wants to have Marie his. He gets dressed up in a tux, and carries white roses, with his hopes high. Matthew goes over to talk to Marie about the paparazzi, and why they were following him. She tried to explain, but when she sat on the remote to the T.V., the T.V. explained everything. Matthew got angry at Marie, and started yelling at her, before he confessed his love towards her. And kisses her. She's shocked, and even more shocked when Scott walks into the doorway and sees them kissing. Scott leaves with anger, and Marie tries chasing him, Matthew stops and Marie concludes that Matthew planned this all along. Marie doesn't go to the game against Russia, because she's too upset. The day after, it's Marie's birthday, she stays in her room all day, CJ goes to get a birthday card for Marie. When she enters the hotel, she sees Dougie with his friends. Marie waits, and when Dougie is talking to someone she goes in. He stops her. They talk for a bit, and they both say that they love each other. They become a couple. After a long time talking, Marie interupts them, the same as Team Canada comes in. Marie sees Scott and leaves. CJ tries explaining that he really hurt Marie but he leaves. The next day, Marie decideds she will go to the bronze medal game. Before the bronze medal game that Scott and Team Canada is in, she starts talking to Brandon Gallagher. Scott hears and forgives Marie. He seals it with a kiss, they win the game and they kiss after. On January 6th (the last day), they see each other for the last time. With a surprising twist, Dougie breaks up with CJ, CJ gets together with Brendan. Félicité in fact, gets together with Dougie instead. Félicité doesn't want to hurt CJ, so she doesn't tell her. Then, Tiffany says it for her, CJ's not mad, because Dougie broke up with her, and said she didn't like him as much as Brendan. Tiffany, Lacey, and Félicité all question CJ, getting her upset. They apologize, and they're forgiven. Chapters #Alberta Bound #The First Game #Even Closer #A Misunderstanding #Happy New Years! #That Kiss #Sadness #Marie's Birthday #He Heard #Good-bye! Characters See: List of complete characters Relationships See: List of relationships at the World Juniors Trivia *All the girls names have a meaning behind it: **Marie - The author's favourite princess: Princess Marie of Denmark. **CJ - The author's friend's first and middle names starts with a 'C' and a 'J'. **Lacey - Lacey Burrows from Corner Gas, she got the idea from watching the episode: 'Meat Wave'. **Tiffany - The author's friend loved to shop and thought of the store: 'Tiffany & Co.' **Félicité - Because the author's brother had a sugar bag daughter for a project and her name was Félicité *There was origonally 4 girl characters: Marie, CJ, Lacey, and Tiffany. *The author has: cuteguyaphobia (a fake phobia) meaning, she starts blushing when a cute guy looks at her. *The author's favourite NHL team is the Winnipeg Jets. *The author thought of Marie Anne Middleton from when her guy friend said during French in Grade 5 when they were doing a fashion show, he said, "I'll be M&M good eats!" Category:Books Category:Hockey Love series